


you gave me your love and your life (i hope this warmth never ends)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha John Deacon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Omega Brian May, Pregnancy, soft, un-beated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Jacky and Bridgette have a special and slow morning.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863202
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	you gave me your love and your life (i hope this warmth never ends)

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble !!  
> and some soft fem mornings

Jacky hums as the last piece of toast springs from the toaster. She bops along to lofi-beat station as she generously slathers butter onto the “warm” bread that Bridgette currently prefers. It makes her smile, her mate had previously loved eating her toast burnt to the edge of existence and had mightily complained when she found it unappealing.

She cuts it in half (triangles!) and places it on the plate next to the thick stack of pancakes, with a surprise waffle in the middle, and a pile of blueberries. Jacky wrinkles her nose at the lack of syrup but Bridgette had been suffering bad migraines from processed sugar, but she hates the taste of the sugar-free options of most things.

The song fades out and starts something a little quicker, Jacky finishes arranging the food on the tray, “hey google, stop playback.”

She hears the little beep from the “air freshener” and the music abruptly cuts out. Carefully she picks up the tray and wobbles as she regains her balance. The dishes clatter together, but nothing goes over the side but a sad splash of apple juice. Jacky shrugs, promising to clean it up later before walking through the house.

The steps are a little tricky, but she manages without spilling anything. Even managing to avoid the – she sighs as she realizes Bridgette has left a teacup on the side of the stairs but at least this time its on the side and not in the middle. Jacky sniffs the air, grinning when Bridgette’s scent is wafting from the baby room.

Jacky pushes past the tarp, Freddie had “requisitioned” their door so she could finish painting it to match with the rest of the room. She lets her eyes wander around what they’ve finished so far, two cribs are set up in the corner and the window bench has finally been finished. The rest of the décor shifts between music notes and stars, including an entire wall of lighting and storms.

Most importantly, Bridgette sits on the shaggy white carpet in the middle. Her tongue is between her teeth and a pencil behind her ear as she wrangles one of the baby mobiles. Surprisingly, she has changed out of her pajamas and into a thin white dress, it barely reaches mid-thighs when she doesn’t have such a large belly, if Jacky looked closer she could see the edge of the boxer shorts that Bridgette has been preferring. Her curls are pulled up into a messy ponytail and the morning sunlight is already making her sweat.

“You’re so beautiful.”

She looks up after and smiles brightly.

“Good morning,” she greets.

Jacky crouches to set the tray in front of both of them before scooting over to pull Bri’s back to her chest and rubs her belly. Bridgette sighs happily and nuzzles into her neck.

“Love your scent,” Bridgette mumbles, “it’s very calm and happy today.”

“I could say the same, my lovely omega.”

As expected Bridgette swats at her arm and huffs indignantly. Jacky pouts and leans forward to hook her chin on Bridgette’s shoulder, her arms wrap around her mate and trace around the belly until she feels a tiny kick against her hand.

“Have they given you much trouble, my love?”

Bridgette pauses with a blueberry halfway from the plate and sends Jacky a sheepish smile. Jacky reaches for her hand and delicately pops the berry into Bridgette’s mouth. Bridgette playfully nips at the tips of her fingers.

“They just started up,” she says, “well at least one of them. The other takes after me I think.”

“And yet you’re up before ten.”

Jacky closes her eyes and breathes in the flower-fresh scent of Bridgette and the still warm breakfast meal. Swaying slightly as her mate keeps stealing fruit from the tray in front of them.

“As I said, just started up. I’d like to get the cribs finished today.”

“Yeah?”

“If they’re early birds like you, they’ll have a place to sleep at least.”

Jacky opens her eyes as a blueberry is pressed to her lips. She bites into it and suckles on Bridgette’s fingers before pulling away. The berry is on the right side of being ripe and still has a splash of tartness to it.

“You still have a few weeks.”

Bridgette shrugs, “better to be prepared about somethings.”

Jacky laughs, “true enough. The baby and then the bab _ies_ were a surprise enough.”

She watches as Bridgette massages the spot where Jacky had previously felt the kick. Slowly she moves out from behind Bridgette to crawl in front of her, sitting the tray to the side much to Bridgette’s displeasure. Jacky kisses her nose before moving down her throat, to her collarbone, the spot above her heart, and then finally the top of her stomach.

Bridgette scratches her head and Jacky rewards the sensation with another kiss before straightening back up and pulling the tray to her lap. She cuts through the stack, making sure to get the waffle and stabbing it onto the fork before feeding Bridgette.

“S’good,” she says.

Some crumbs spray out, landing on her dress or the carpet but Jacky can only smile fondly at her messy mate, thrilled that she could provide a meal for her. Jacky leans forward again to kiss Bridgette on the lips.

“I’m happy you think so,” Jacky smiles.

“You remembered the waffle too.”

Jacky laughs and cuts another section up, taking the time to stab at a few blueberries, “of course, you loved it so much the first time I did it.”

“And to think you thought I wouldn’t notice.”

She sticks the fork in Bridgette’s mouth and she is sure it’s weird to be this enthralled with someone eating food, but she also knows that she loves Bridgette so much that Bridgette doing anything is literally the most fascinating thing to her.

Jacky mentally amends the statement, _most_ of the time the things Bridgette does are the most fascinating things – the studio has sometimes proven there are nerves that she can find that otherwise Jacky doesn’t realize she has.

“Hello?” Bridgette tilts her head.

“Sorry, babe,” Jacky smiles, “let's eat and finish these mobiles.”

“Yes! You had me at eat.”

Jacky once again rearranges herself so that she has Bridgette leaning against her, her head comfortable on her shoulder. She can feel tiny nudges against her side from when the babies kick.

“I love you,” Jacky noses at Bridgette’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below


End file.
